junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Kimba (Leo)
Leo (or Kimba as he was known in the some English dubs) is the son of Caesar and Snowene. He is the main character and hero of the Jungle Emperor series who, in the original manga, is followed from birth to death. He believes that there would be peace between animals and humans if each understood the other. Personality Kimba is a strong character with true moral fiber. He is courageous, kind, jolly, honorable, and loyal. He always stands up for what he believes in, even if that means sacrificing his own life to do it Physical Appearance Kimba is a white lion with blue eyes, black-tipped ears and tail. The only time this changes is in the 2009 special, which gives him scarlet eyes, and in the 1997 film and the Hon-o-ji special, which give him russet eyes. Appearances In Jungle Emperor Leo here is much the same as he is in the TV series, with minor differences. At the beginning of the story, he has more anthropomorphic features (including dressing trousers with suspenders). The final ending of the story it's different from the one of Leo the Lion and was more faithfully represented in Jungle Emperor Leo. In Kimba the White Lion Kimba is kind, caring cub who always looks out for his friends. Innocent and idealistic, he sees the world of humans and tries to use it to make the lives of his animal friends better, but this was a slow process. He is determined and loyal. He often goes out of his way to avoid a fight, though he sometimes loses his temper. In Leo the Lion Now an adult, Kimba has grown into a fine lion. He still has occasional anger issues but is otherwise a fair and kind ruler. When his cubs are born, he is overjoyed. However, he quickly establishes himself as a stern father, helping Lune "run away" from home. All in all, he is very much the same, except grown up. The series, however, show more episodes with Kimba fighting or wounding and even killing his opponents when necessary. The ending of the series differs from the original manga (Jungle Emperor). In Jungle Emperor (1989) Leo is shown as a cub. The series explores more dark aspects of the character, including a brief arc of episodes when Leo chooses a voluntary exile from the Jungle. In the last episodes of the series is revealed that Leo (differently from the other adaptation) hunts for prey. In Jungle Emperor Leo Leo is shown to be a serious character, refusing to fight unless he has to, but prone to protective anger. He is a caring father and a loyal friend. At the beginning of the film, Leo is an adult and has just learned that his mate, Lyra, has given birth to twin cubs: Lune and Lukio, much to Leo's joy. As the movie progresses, Leo continues to protect the animals of the jungle from whatever may threaten them, including Ham Egg's dark actions, dissent amongst the animals, and a deadly disease that is affecting the animals. The lion leads Dr. Mustache and his assistant to Mt. Moon, and he sacrifices himself by falling on Dr. Mustache's kris knife so that Dr. Mustache will have food and shelter from the cold, and to enable he spreads his wisdom to humans so they would learn better/ In Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future Leo here was vastly different from any other portrayal of him. He was friendly, but easily frightened and had low self-esteem. He looked up to his father and tried to prove that he was as worthy of respect as Panja was. Later, he proved to the animals that he was worthy and led the animals to freedom. He befriended a human boy named Kenichi. He saved them from being destroyed. The animals respected Leo as their leader and they are wrong about Leo. They saw Leo as a brave lion like his father. Leo earned the title as Jungle Emperor. Leo led the animals to the real jungle. In Other Media He plays a role in Marine Express as a white lion with flying powers riden by Triton and a loyal ally to Sapphire. Both Young Leo and Adult Leo and his children Rune and Lukio, Coco, Tommy make cameo appearances in Tezuka's Last Mystery of the Twentieth Century, and also in Ravex in Tezuka World he is dancing with Unico. In A Boy by Leo leiri, he is portrayed as a lone White lion where danger is everywhere. Gallery Kimba (Leo)/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Lions Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Animals